El viaje
by MaferCullen1111
Summary: Toda la familia Cullen y Swan se van de viaje a Paris ¿que les pasara a los pobres de Bella y Edward cuando sean secuestrados por unos delincuente? ¿surgira el amor entre ellos en esta peligrosa aventura?


POV Bella

Vamos a irnos de paseo y estoy muy feliz por eso porque iremos a parís al lugar que siempre he querido ir y lo mejor es que iremos con mi papa Charlie que nunca lo veo porque mi mama dice que se va mucho de viaje, pero la verdad es que yo sé que mis papas se separaron hace 6 años. Solo hay una mala noticia en esta aventura que tendré…Ira la familia Cullen con nosotros y la verdad es que todos me caen bien menos su hijo Edward Cullen.

-Cariño ¿ya estas lista?- me distrajo mi mama de mis pensamientos

- si mama ya voy- le grite. Agarre mis cosas y fui abajo donde me esperaban.

-ya estamos todos listos ¿traes todo lo que necesitas Bella?-me pregunto

-si mama ya traigo todo-le dije.

Entramos al auto y fuimos directo al aeropuerto done nos encontramos a toda la familia Cullen. Yo me fui directo con Alice que era mi mejor amiga desde kínder.

-Hola Bella!-me dijo y me abrazo muy fuerte-¿lista para la aventura?-me pregunto

-Hola Alice.! Claro ¿y tú?- le decía mientras me separaba de ella y ella me acomodaba el pelo

-que greñas traes Bella. Si estoy lista.!-y dio un brinco pequeño. Luego fui a saludar a todos Esme, Carlise, Emmet, Rosalie, el novio de Alice Jasper, luego tuve que ir a saludar a Edward.

-Hola torpe-me dijo mientras se reía en silencio

-Hola tonto-le dije saque la lengua. Lo sé eso es para niños de 8 años o menos pero me cae tan mal que no lo puedo soportar. Lo que si sabía es que nuestros apodos eran ciertos el era un tonto i yo un poco torpe pero eso no se significaba que me lo tenía que estar diciendo en mi cara todas las veces que lo veía. Luego regrese con Alice y nos la pasamos ablando mientras esperamos para ir a abordar.

Cuando nos subimos al avión por desgracia me toco con Edward y yo iba en la ventana. No le hable hasta que el me empezó a hablar

-¿por qué me odias Bella?-me pregunto

-yo no te odio más bien tu me odias-le dije un poco enojada

-claro que no te odio-me dijo algo enojado también

-entonces¿ por qué te la pasas poniéndome apodos y molestándome cuando tienes la oportunidad?- le dije mientras volteaba a ver sus ojos, mientras él se quedaba de pensativo.

-yo….. Yo… no se realmente-me dijo algo tartamudeando.-pero si me gustaría ser tu amiga-lo dijo muy confiado

-pues.. A mí también me gustaría ser tu amiga la verdad lo he intentado ser pero es solo que tu no me dejas pues siempre te la pasas molestándome-le dije mientras volteaba a ver la ventana.

-entonces podríamos intentarlo. Vamos Bella-me dijo suplicando casi eso me sorprendió.

-Hm… está bien pero solo no me vuelvas a poner apodos no me gustan-le dije segura

-ok-sonrió

-ok-le dije. En ese momento llego una señora que nos ofreció la comida y nos la dio. De lo que me di cuenta es que no dejaba de mirar a Edward y eso me incomodaba un poco no sabía porque pero de lo que si me di cuenta es que Edward era muy guapo.

Nos la pasamos platicando todo el resto del viaje platicamos de nuestros amores que aviamos tenido de lo que iba a ser en mi catorceavo cumpleaños que ya se acercaba de lo que nos gustaba como la música los lugares etc.….

Cuando llegamos a Paris yo me sorprendí al salir del aeropuerto era hermoso. Afuera nos esperaba un taxi para llevarnos al hotel . Cuando llegamos nos instalamos en 4 cuartos diferentes mis papas en uno, Esme y Carlisle en otro, los niños en otro y Alice, Rosalie y yo en el último.

Alice me ayudo a desempacar

-por dios Bella no traes nada en tu maleta creo que tendremos de ir de compras. De veras ¿tu crees que te alcance esta ropa para todo el viaje?-me dijo mientras sacaba

-he he-es lo único que le pude decir porque la verdad sabía que no traía nada pero a la vez no quería ir de compras con ella al centro comercial pues sabía que jamás saldríamos de allí.

-creo que ya es demasiado tarde mejor ya vámonos a dormir-dijo Rosalie mientras se peinaba su hermoso dorado.

-okey solo dejarnos prepararnos Rosalie-Alice y yo nos pusimos nuestras pijamas y Alice me cepillo el pelo.

-Alice tú me debes una plática. ¿Cómo se conocieron tu y Jasper?- le suplique la verdad no tenía idea de cómo se avían conocido Jasper y Alice

Alice rio-está bien Bella te la contare aunque la verdad fue algo muí chistoso y tal vez te burles de mi pero te la contare de todos modos. Por cierto Rosalie tu también me tienes que contar como se conocieron tu y Emmet eh, no t salvas-le dijo a Rosalie mientras las 3 nos sentábamos en las camas las 2 me empezaron a contar sus magnificas historias.

La verdad la historia de Alice fue chistosa. Esta noche nos unimos mucho más que nunca nos contamos nuestros mas íntimos secretos y mas también nos maquillamos, esto más bien al final se convirtió en una pijama da, lo que no me gusto mucho fue la guerra de almohadas porque yo no era nada buena en eso y un poco torpe. No las pasamos casi toda la noche platicando y Haciendo mil cosas hasta que ya estábamos exhaustas y nos fuimos a dormir. Yo me dormir en una cama con Alice mientras Rosalie se dormía sola en la otra. A mí me toco cerca de la ventana así que me la pase mirando las estrellas hasta que por fin me dormí sabia que mañana seria un día muy activo y también tenía las esperanzas de encontrar el amor en este viaje.

* * *

**Esta es mi nueva historia espero que les guste xD**


End file.
